


Vacation Dreamer

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anime, Bus, Camping, Card Games, Comedy, Conspiracy, Episode Related, Fantasy, Humor, Inspired by Music, Karaoke, Love Stories, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Multiple Pairings, My First Work in This Fandom, Relationship Discussions, Romance, Science Fiction, Slash, Swimming, Vacation, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: What misbehaviour can Matsuda Takato and his pals pull under minimum supervision? [Two shot]





	1. Chapter 1

Vacation Dreamer

Author’s Note: Set during episode 16 of _Digimon Tamers_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairings: Established Takato x Jian, established Hirokazu x Kenta.

Summary:

What misbehaviour can Matsuda Takato and his pals pull under minimum supervision?

* * *

Chapter 1

Kitagawa Kenta’s shriek carried the length of the bus, bleeding many an ear and squeezing many a tear.

Why would nobody do anything? Except for Guilmon, the obligated cheer squad at the back of the transport, a sleeping Nami-sensei, and a few masochists drawn to the karaoke disaster’s sheer atrociousness, every student riding toward Yodobashi Elementary’s fifth-grade camp lesson wished they were someplace else. A girl was even carsick and a tight bend away from losing her breakfast on the windowpane.

It wasn’t that Matsuda Takato was tone-deaf to Kenta’s horrible butchery of classic lyrics. Guilmon danced to the buoyant energy, which meant the Tamers’ intent to take a break from all these Wild One attacks proceeded according to plan. More importantly, Guilmon had to get up and move around after being snuck on board and sat on for the initial leg of the trip.

Takato couldn’t fight leaking the truth. “I feel sorry for you, Hirokazu. You’re stuck with that.”

Shiota Hirokazu grinned jovially. At some point, he’d told himself the same. “If his singing really bugged me, I wouldn’t be seeing him. Kenta needs me. We’re a package deal. Without me, he’d blow away. Did you know he rated highest in cholesterol among grade-schoolers in Shinjuku? Don’t let him know you know! It’s a secret!”

Yes, Kenta was unhealthily obsessed with the Digimon Card Game. But that described Hirokazu as well, and god, he loved the nerdy, green-haired four eyes.

“I was about to say I feel sorry for you too, Takato.”

“Yeah, Kenta’s voice is kind of grating.”

“Not that! Your boyfriend!”

“Lee-kun?”

“He’s on the other bus. It must suck he’s in Class 1!”

Takato leaned hard into his seat. “It’s not _that_ long a bus ride…We’ll have lots of time once we reach the campgrounds. Remember our deal: Cover for us while we’re gone!”

“Only if you cover for me and Kenta!”

They’d rotate shifts. Takato and Jian would explore a mountain view of the city center and bring Guilmon and Terriermon to the river in the morning to play. Then, they’d switch, giving Hirokazu and Kenta the following afternoon and night alone.

Thanks to their surly teacher, who hated her job, their scheme had a zero percent chance of failure, barring the unanticipated Realization of any hostile Digimon.

What were the odds of that?


	2. Chapter 2

Vacation Dreamer

Author’s Note: Set during episode 16 of _Digimon Tamers_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairings: Established Takato x Jian, established Hirokazu x Kenta.

Summary:

What misbehaviour can Matsuda Takato and his pals pull under minimum supervision?

* * *

Chapter 2

The Tamers couldn’t catch a break. Jian was beating himself up over turning a blind eye to the Digimon they saw last night on the mountain summit, but his boyfriend stepped in to claim responsibility, accepting half the blame.

Takato didn’t realize before grabbing a strap on the DA02 just how much of their relationship was spent in and out of buses.

Jian correctly hypothesized Sinduramon would target the hydroelectric plant.

“Let’s hurry! He must be headed towards the dam!”

All business.

Taking into account a possessed owl had issued an ominous warning about its god growing more gigantic, Takato ought to have been more concerned.

This was supposed to be a getaway for them and their Digimon! Kung Pao Chicken had to come cock-a-doodle-doing, whapping Guilmon, Terriermon, Culumon, and Impmon against a cliff and ending their offhand swim meet!

Those two guys were probably making the most of the overtime the rooster Deva’s unwelcome appearance freed up. “Covering” seemed a less than adequate description of the duty Takato and Jian left them with. Nami-sensei was too occupied sunbathing to notice or care he and Jian ducked away from the group, so Hirokazu and Kenta got to do whatever in school swimsuits.

_That should be me and Jian!_

“Takato-kun, did you hear me?”

“Waa? Y-yes, Lee-kun! I’m listening! Wasn’t imagining Hirokazu and Kenta kissing in the tent, you can count on that!” he sputtered, almost launching Culumon off his hair.

The half-Chinese boy sighed. They’d have to make up for lost time later, after plucking this electricity-eating clucker’s wings.

Guilmon’s Fireball attack exploded near the power station. The Reptile-type and Terriermon were engaging Sinduramon, Child-stage rookies battling a Perfect-level Holy Bird.

And here Jian was hoping for a quiet vacation. Shame on him for being the biggest dreamer.


End file.
